A passenger conveyor (such as an escalator or a moving walkway) is increasingly widely applied in public places such as subways, shopping malls, and airports, and the operation security thereof is increasingly important.
During operation, speed anomaly problems such as reverse running, speed anomaly, and sudden braking may occur in the passenger conveyor to lead to a large security accident. Therefore, a speed sensor may be generally mounted in the passenger conveyor to monitor the speed of the passenger conveyor. However, such a manner has the following problems: the passenger conveyor has a complicated structure and a high cost, and it is time-consuming and labor-consuming to acquire speed information data during maintenance testing.